


Rarest Species Ever

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, the secret treasons
Genre: Embarrassing Dare, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, The Secret Treasons - Freeform, Truth or Dare, Valuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What I really want to say is…” Valentine’s grip on his hand became tighter than before. His black eyes stared at him directly. “…let us became a lovely couple until death do us apart, Luke.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rarest Species Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this fic and the random comic strip with same story I made several days ago. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic haven't been beta-ed. Feel free to correct me. :3

Valentine stared flatly at the Golden Boy.

 

Stephen, in return, just smiled awkwardly at him. Scratching the back of his head, the son of Inquisitor tried his best not to look scared under the pressure of being glared by Valentine Morgenstern.

 

…uh, a blushing and glaring Valentine Morgenstern, alright…

 

“You, Stephen Herondale, are going to be killed by Amatis after this—I swear.”

 

Let’s just hope that Valentine would be wrong and pretend he did nothing to embarrass his colleague.

 

Next to him, Michael Wayland and Robert Lightwood were snickering together—whispering something like, “Bet he can’t do it” or “Amatis will be reaaally angry~”

 

Stephen blamed the bottle for this incident, or those two who invited him to play Truth or Dare with them today.

 

* * *

 

“Uhm, Luke.”

 

The young Lucian Graymark turned to see the one who called him; his parabatai, Valentine Morgenstern. He was the same as usual, but that expression on his face…

 

“…have you got any fever lately, Valentine?”

 

“Uh, no.”

 

Luke pointed at his own cheek, but Valentine shook his head—gesturing not to ask about the blush on his cheeks anymore. Luke chose to shrug it off. “So, what do you want to talk about? Is this about Jocelyn, or—“

 

“No, not about Jocelyn.” Valentine coughed. His black eyes were focused to another object around them. “It’s about us.”

 

Luke frowned. “’Us’? Like, you and I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Holding back the urge to run, Luke convinced himself to stay at there until Valentine finished with his unusually silent talk. Because, really—just seeing the dark red blushes on his parabatai’s face was enough to scare everyone away! A blushing Valentine Morgenstern? What day was it today? Friday the 13th? “Then, what is it?”  


Then, when Valentine held his hands with his own, Luke knew something must have happened.

 

Something that involved a snickering Michael Wayland, an awkward Stephen Herondale, and a very embarrassed Valentine Morgenstern.

 

“Let’s became an endangered species together, Luke.”

 

* * *

 

“ _What_ did he just say?”

 

“I think that he told Luke to become an endangered species, together with him…” Stephen paused before frowning. “What. Did I repeat it wrong or he really spoke that?”

 

* * *

 

“Uh—can you tell me in a more understandable language, Val?”

 

“What I really want to say is…” Valentine’s grip on his hand became tighter than before. His black eyes stared at him directly. “…let us became a lovely couple until death do us apart, Luke.”

 

And now, the dark red blush on Valentine’s had spread into Luke’s too.

 

Luke was about to say something when Valentine suddenly released his hand and said, “And this is just a dare from Stephen, by the way.”

 

* * *

 

Not too far from that pair of parabatai’s place, Stephen and Michael could hear someone’s heart had been broken instantly. Amatis’ loud screaming followed that invisible sound, yelling his name like his mother would do whenever he did something bad.

 

Crouching with his hands covering his ears, he muttered, “Amatis is going to kill me for real—“

 

The next time they played Truth or Dare again, Stephen swore he would never ask someone to do stupid thing like this anymore—not if it cost his relationship with Amatis or breaking someone’s heart.

 

**.**

**.**

**The end.**


End file.
